A Rotten Series of Events
|name = A Rotten Series of Events}} A Rotten Series of Events is the sixth and Final Case of Rochester Road. It is also the twenty-Forth case overall in Parinaita. Plot Emily and the player wake up in the secret caves of the Looper Rochester. Emily was in too much pain so the player went up and found Edward and asked him to help. Edward agreed but needed to tiny his mum's place. When they got into the printing room. They found the crushed body of Brittany Kingly. They got all the suspects they needed and questioned them. They then found Larry's beheaded head in a bag. and the team filed even more suspects, All of which were in the Looper Rochester family. When they got all the clues they needed. They arrested Lewis Looper Rochester who revealed that he killed Brittany and Larry to try and get to Edward. Lewis also revealed that he co-planned the murder of Susan, Edmon and Russell. Edward said some strong words to Lewis about things and arrested him. The judge had already made his mind up about what sentence to give Lewis and so he sentenced him to life in prison After arresting the killer Edward helped his grandfather find an old book and found out that a boy named "Justin Martyn" went missing in Life Rivers years ago. Edward agreed to help his grandfather in anyway he could to find the missing child. The chief also needed help picking a new police officer after Larry had died. The player found a file which belonged to Edward. Matthew interviewed him and soon after it was revealed that he got the job. The chief said they he agreed that they needed to find the missing kid and headed to Life Rivers to try and find him! Summary Victim * Brittany Kingly (Found Crushed to death in the printing room), Larry Looper Rochester (Head was found in Susan's Office) Murder Weapon * Printing Press and Axe Killer * Lewis Looper Rochester Suspects Profile * Drinks Coffee * Has a Colouring Book Profile * Has a colouring Book * Drinks Coffee Notes * Was found murdered in Chapter 2 Profile * Drinks Coffee * Has a Colouring Book Appearance * Has Brown hair * Has a Hat Profile * Drinks Coffee * Has a colouring Book Appearance * Wears a hat * Has brown hair * Has A+ Blood Profile * Has a colouring Book * Drinks Coffee Appearance * Has a Hat * Has A+ Blood Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer wears a hat * The Killer Drinks Coffee * The Killer Has a colouring book * The Killer Has Brown Hair * The Killer Has A+ Blood Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Printing Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn paper, Voice recorder; Victim Identified: Brittany Kingly; Murder Weapon filed: Printing press) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Nice letter; New Suspect: Lawrence Looper Rochester) * Question Lawrence Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Torn paper) * Examine Voice recorder (Result: Match; New Suspect: Taylor Looper Rochester) * Question Taylor about being on the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Rochester Hill) * Investigate Rochester Hill (Clues: Ripped Picture, Messy Box) * Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Two people; New Suspect: Larry Looper Rochester) * Examine Messy Box (Result: Bloody Hat; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) * Analyse Victim's Body (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer Drinks coffee) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Susan's Office (Clues: Broken Key, Locked Chest, Unknown bag) * Examine Broken Key (Result: Fixed Key) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Yalgonate Looper Rochester) * Question Yalgonate about the name tags (Profile Updated: Yalgonate Drinks Coffee) * Examine Unknown Bag (Larry's Head) * Analyse Larry's Head (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a colouring book, New Suspects: Harold Looper Rochester, Lewis Looper Rochester) * Question Harold Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Analyse Larry's Head) * Question Lewis Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Analyse Larry's Head; Profile Updated: Harold and Lewis has a colouring book, Lewis Drinks Coffee) * Examine Trap door (Everything above much be complete first; Result: Unlocked trapped door; New Crime Scene: Secret Voting room) * Examine Secret Voting Room (Prerequisite: Examine Trap Door) * Question Lawrence about being in the secret room (Profile Updated: Lawrence Drinks Coffee and has a colouring book) * Examine Torn Picture (Everything much be done above; Result: Cartoon) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Game Corner (Clues: Locked Locket, Lost and found box, Ripped Newspaper) * Examine Locked Locket (Result: Pictures) * Question Yalgonate about her relation with Brittany (Profile Updated: Yalgonate has a colouring Book) * Examine Lost and Found Box (Result: Hate Letter) * Analyse Hate Letter (09:00:00) * Ask Harold about the hate letter (Profile Updated: Harold Drinks Coffee) * Examine Ripped Newspaper (Result: Fake News) * Question Taylor about the Newspaper (Profile Updated: Taylor drinks Coffee and has a colouring book) * Investigate Office Desk (Clues: Broken wooden Object, Chest) * Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Wood Craving) * Analyse Wood Craving (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Has Brown Hair) * Examine Chest (Result: Axe) * Analyse Axe (15:00:00; The Killer has A+ Blood) * Take Care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto Good or Bad Ending (6/6) (1 Star) Good or Bad Ending (6/6) * See what Lawrence wants (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Rochester Hill (Clue: Box) * Examine Box (Result: Locked Book) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Faded Pictures) * Examine Faded Pictures (Result: Mystery boy) * Ask Lawrence about the mystery Boy (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See what the Chief wants (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending) * Investigate Susan's Office (Clue: Matthew's Bag) * Examine Matthew's Bag (Result: Coded File) * Analyse File (09:00:00) * See If Edward wants to join the police force (Reward: Colourful Glasses) * Move onto the next case (In Life Rivers!) (1 Star) Trivia * The title is based on A series of unfortunate Events * This is one of the cases where a main character is flagged as a suspect * This is one of the cases where a main character is killed/Murdered * This is one of the only cases where a suspect is murdered Navigation